Star Trek Halloween
by miss37
Summary: A strange occurrence on the Enterprise right at Halloween becomes a scary situation for the crew, and they have to return to a planet they visited previously to solve the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Kirk sat in the captain's chair on the Enterprise. It was the middle of the night, and he had been unable to sleep, so he came to the Bridge. The lights were much lower during the night, and it gave the Bridge a rather eerie look, but he was glad the lights were low right now because he thought maybe he would just sleep there in the chair.

While he sat there, he suddenly heard a…howl? Jim sat up straight. Hikaru Sulu was doing a late shift. He turned in his chair and looked at Jim. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Jim asked.

Sulu scowled at that. "Nothing." He turned his chair back around, but then they heard the howl again.

Sulu turned around slowly. "Captain…"

"I heard it," Jim interrupted. "There aren't…" He did not even finish that sentence. "We didn't pick up anything strange on our last stop, did we?"

"Not any wolves, Sir."

"Wolves?"

"Well, that was a howl."

Jim frowned. "You think someone's playing a weird trick on us?" he asked. "After all, it's only three days till Halloween."

Sulu frowned. "Halloween. I always hate this time of year."

"Why? It's kinda fun."

"Not when things like this start happening. We're in deep space, Captain. There are no wolves in…"

Just then, they heard the howl again. Jim leaned back in his chair. "I suppose since I'm the captain, I should go and check that out, right?" he asked.

"You're exactly right," Sulu replied. "I think that would be the captain's job."

"You're so brave."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jim rolled his eyes at that sarcasm. "You do realize that when I leave the Bridge, you'll be here alone, right?" he asked.

Sulu's slight smile faded. He opened a compartment beside the helm and took out a phaser. "I'm prepared," he said.

"Good luck."

Jim left the Bridge and walked out into the dimly lit corridor. He hated the night cycle sometimes, especially when something weird was going on. He walked slowly down the corridor wondering what could be on the ship that was making that noise. _Why did it have to be so dark?_ He stopped at a weapons locker and got a phaser. He started walking again but then thought he might not want any of the crew to see him walking down the corridor with a phaser. Some of them were rather jumpy. He concealed the phaser under his shirt and started moving again.

As Jim rounded the next corner, suddenly Leonard McCoy was right in front of him. Jim thought he might have almost jumped a foot. "Bones! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm walking down the corridor," Bones replied. "What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I'm an adult. I can stay up if I want."

"Sure." Bones was silent a moment as he stared at Jim. "What's going on? You're up to something."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow. You must be really up to something."

"I am not."

"Then what are you doing?" Bones paused a moment. "Why are you carrying a phaser? We're not being attacked by Klingons, are we?"

"Of course not. We'd be on red alert."

"Then what are you doing?"

Just then, they heard the howl. Bones' eyes widened slightly. "What was that?" he asked.

"That's why I'm carrying a phaser and sneaking down the corridor."

Bones swallowed hard. "Sneaking is good."

 _HOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL_

"Jim, are we really going down there?" Bones asked.

"I'm the captain of this ship," Jim replied. "I can't be afraid of anything."

"Oh, I can think of a lot of things to be afraid of, and something howling on a ship in the middle of deep, uncharted space is one of them."

"What could be making that noise?"

"A prank?"

"If this is a prank, someone is going to have some severe discipline."

"Jim, it is almost Halloween. You can't punish someone for having fun."

"I can for scaring the wits out of me. Like you said, we're in deep space, and I have heard nothing about anyone doing anything like this, practicing any sort of plays or anything."

"Neither have I."

They started moving down the corridor again. They were both startled when they heard the howl again, and it seemed closer this time. "Jim, what kind of animals did they have on that planet we visited?" Bones asked.

"We didn't pick up any animals," Jim replied.

"Well, what if one sneaked aboard?"

"We'd have seen it or had some security breech."

"Would we? What if it's some ethereal creature that can evade cameras and sensors?"

"You're being paranoid."

"No, I'm not. We've seen some weird stuff out here in space, and I'm going to just expect the worst."

As they continued, they heard the howl again, and it seemed further away this time, and Jim realized they were descending into the lower decks of the ship. "Maybe I should call Spock and have him come down here in case we do run up on something down there," Jim said.

"Good idea," Bones replied. "Then he can fight it while we escape."

"Bones."

Jim took out his communicator. "Spock."

After a moment, Spock answered, "Yes, Captain."

"Are you up?"

"No. Is there a problem?"

"I'm not sure. I think you should come down here. Deck ten."

"I will be there shortly, Captain."

"Bring a phaser with you."

Jim and Bones stood there waiting until Spock arrived. "Captain, is there an intruder?" Spock asked.

"I'm not sure, Spock," Jim answered.

Just as he said that, they all heard the howl. Spock looked down the corridor. "Now, you see what's going on?" Bones asked.

"Jim, have you seen what is doing this?"

"No," Jim said. "I've heard it a few times."

Spock joined them as they continued down the corridor. They finally came to the cargo bay which was truly dark during the night cycle of the ship. They peered into the darkness and could see nothing…at first. Then they saw two glowing red eyes staring at them from the other side of the cargo bay.

Whatever the creature was, it made it clear that it was what had been howling because it stood up on its hind quarters and howled. The sound was incredibly loud in the cargo bay. Spock started to stun the creature, but with a sudden swift movement, it was no longer where they had seen it.

"Where did it go?" Jim whispered.

They listened and could hear footfalls and slight growling and grunting as the creature moved. "Lights," Jim said.

The lights suddenly came on full power and were dazzling after being in such darkness. They moved on into the cargo bay keeping their phasers ready but they did not see the creature until Jim looked up and realized it was standing atop a stack of crates. "Look out!" Jim yelled as he realized it was about to jump down on them. He shoved Bones out of the way as the creature jumped down right in front of them.

Jim was horrified as he saw the creature before him which looked like a cross between a wolf and a human. It had red eyes and teeth that looked like they could bite through anything. It was taller than all of them and slobbered as it snarled. At that moment was when Jim saw the claws on the creature's paws.

Jim jumped back as the creature took a swat at him, snagging his shirt. He landed on the floor and rolled to his left and came back to his feet. Spock was attempting to get a good aim at the creature but it was making it difficult as it kept swatting at him with its monstrous claws. It headed straight for Jim and he barely got out of its way as it ran past him and made it out the door of the cargo bay.

"Red alert!" Jim yelled.

The ship began blaring an alarm. He pressed the button on the wall for the communication system. "Attention, all personnel! Stay in your quarters except for security personnel! We have a…creature loose on the ship! All security personnel report to your stations and report anything unusual to Mister Spock!"

Jim ended that transmission. "Well, that should create a panic," Bones remarked.

"This is serious!" Jim declared. "That thing could kill someone."

"How should we go about trapping it?" Spock asked. "It seems to be skilled at evading."

They hurried out into the corridor which was still dark, and was now flashing with red. "We need to make sure it doesn't get onto the Bridge," Jim declared. "Get security up there and seal that Bridge."

Spock was on his communicator as he hurried to the turbo lift. Jim looked at Bones. "Let's see if we can get a better weapon," Jim said. He went to the weapon's locker and got a phaser rifle. "You should take one too."

"You know how I feel about shooting at living things," Bones replied.

"This living thing can rip you to pieces and anyone else on this ship. Now, get a phaser. That's an order."

Bones got a phaser and set it to stun. It definitely was not the first time he ever had to use a phaser but that did not mean he liked it. He followed Jim as they continued down the corridor. They met some security personnel along the way but none of them had seen the creature. "How could it get through here without anyone seeing it?" Jim asked.

"Maybe it took another route," Bones replied.

They turned back and went another way. This time, they found two security guards lying in the floor. Bones hurried over to them. One of them had been slashed across the face, and the other looked like he had been bitten on the neck. Bones looked at Jim. "They're dead," he said.

Jim frowned. "Now, it's killed two people," he said quietly. "It can't hide in this ship forever."

Bones stood up. "How did it get aboard this ship?"

"And when?"

They both considered that. "It must have come along with the supplies we picked up on our last stop," Jim said. "That's the only way it could have gotten onto the ship."

"I guess that's why it was in the cargo bay. You think it ate some of our stores?"

Jim blew out a breath. "Let's hope not…but where is it now?"

"That's a good question."

"Let's check out the cargo bay and find out if it's been staying in there."

Jim and Bones moved back to the cargo bay to inspect it more. As they moved around the crates that contained their newly acquired stores, they could see that some of them had definitely been ripped open. Jim touched the large claw marks on the crates. He showed Bones his hand as he realized there was some sort of slime. "Look at that," Jim said.

Bones scanned Jim's hand. "It's some sort of biological compound…like a pheromone," he said.

"A pheromone? Like a…mate pheromone?" Jim tried to wipe the slime off his fingers.

"No. I don't think so. I think it's something that creature can smell though."

"For what?"

"Maybe to track its next meal? To track its next victim? Who knows?"

"You always have to think of the worst, don't you? You think it will track me?"

"How should I know? I don't even know what sort of creature it is, nor what its habits are."

"Well, it had to get onto the ship with those stores, so if we go back where we got them, maybe we can get it to leave the ship."

"Jim, it doesn't look exactly like a creature I have ever seen, and what if they don't want it back there?"

"They'll have to take it anyway. We're not cleaning up any messes for anyone."

They left the cargo bay and headed back to the Bridge. Bones went back to the medical bay to see if anyone had reported there wounded. Spock was on the Bridge when Jim arrived. "I think that creature came aboard with the stores," Jim said. "It ripped open some crates in the cargo bay that we didn't see before. We need to take that thing back where we got it."

"Captain, there are no more reports of anyone seeing the creature, and it is not appearing on any of the security cameras," Spock replied.

"Which means what?"

"It is logical that it has either developed a way to avoid appearing on them, or it has gone into the access tubes, or it is not what we think it is."

Jim scowled at that. "What does all that mean?"

"As we know, we have seen many strange occurrences while we have been in deep space."

"I think this would range up there right among the strangest."

"It is possible that this creature is not from a planet."

"What are you saying, Spock? Are you saying it's a werewolf? That one of the crew has become a werewolf? I don't happen to think that's possible. Werewolves are myths."

"I agree. However, we are in space, and some of the crew did visit the planet. We must inquire of the doctor whether he treated anyone of injuries."

Jim frowned. "Surely he would report something that weird."

"It would most likely not seem weird."

"Alright. You stay here and I'll go ask him."

Jim left the Bridge and went to the medical bay where Bones was examining one of the dead security officers. "Bones, did you treat anyone for a wound while we were on our last planet?" Jim asked.

"What?" Bones asked.

"Like…a bite wound or scratch or anything?"

Bones considered that. "I think so." Bones went to the computer terminal and looked up his records of treatments. "Yes. Ensign Barrows went on a hike while we were there, and he had a scratch on his chest and he escaped from whatever it was." Bones looked at Jim. "Why are you asking?"

"Something Spock brought up," Jim replied. "I'll talk to you later."

Bones watched Jim walk out of the medical bay. He had to wonder what they were thinking was going on, and why were they asking about injuries?


	2. Chapter 2

Jim and Spock went to Ensign Barrows's quarters, and Spock rang the door chime. There was no answer for a moment, but then, the door opened. "Ensign Barrows," Jim said.

Ensign Barrows was visibly startled that the captain was at his door. He stood at attention. "Captain," he replied.

"At ease. Have you seen anything strange going on tonight?"

Barrows looked rather puzzled by that question. "Strange, Sir?"

"Yes. We've encountered a…" Jim was not sure what they had encountered. "Well, it was an animal…a big one that kinda resembles a wolf."

Ensign Barrows was silent a moment. "Oh, well, no I haven't seen anything like that."

"You were treated for some injuries on our last stopover, right?" Jim asked. "Doctor McCoy said you went on a hike and you had some minor injuries. Are those okay now?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. I just wondered if you had seen anything strange down here. If you do, you'll let us know, won't you?"

"Absolutely."

"Carry on."

Jim and Spock walked away as they heard the door slide shut on the ensign's quarters. "What do you think, Spock?" Jim asked.

"Captain, I do not believe we can ask someone if they are a werewolf and get an exactly normal answer."

"I didn't ask him if he was a werewolf?"

"You implied it."

"How did I do that? I did not say the word werewolf."

"No, but you asked if he has seen a large wolf like creature and then you asked about his injuries, which revealed that you asked the doctor or he would not have told you."

Jim scowled at that. "Do you always have to be so logical?"

"Yes."

"I don't think anyone but you would pick that out of what I said."

"I am not certain of that, Jim."

Jim stopped when they came to the next corridor. "Where could it go?" he asked. "There's no way it could disappear on this ship. It has to be here."

"I agree, but if it is, as you suggest, a werewolf, then it would not remain so."

"What do you mean?"

"As the legend goes, those who become werewolves remain so for only a short time."

"Are you telling me someone on this ship is a werewolf? Wait a minute! I never said it was a werewolf. Where are you getting this?" Jim looked at Spock with one of his suspicious looks. "I think _you_ think it's a werewolf." He folded his arms. "Spock, have you been reading horror stories?"

"Captain, I assure you, I do not believe in myths."

"You don't? Then how do you know there are myths?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I do believe you are making fun of me."

Jim chuckled at that. "Not at all. I'm just having fun with you. Let's go."

They started walking again, keeping their phasers ready. They found nothing as they made their way all the way to Engineering. "Scotty, have you seen or heard anything weird down here?" Jim asked.

"No, Captain," Scotty answered. "What should I be looking for?"

Jim frowned. "It's…kinda like a wolf, but I think bigger."

"You mean there's an animal loose on the ship?"

"I don't know, but there was something in the cargo bay and now it's out."

Scotty looked alarmed as he looked around them. "And you think it was a wolf?" he asked.

"Yeah."

Spock had thought Jim was a champion liar before, but now he had a hard time covering up any details about anything. Jim did not like the idea of some creature running around the ship. It could tear up something vital. "Maybe we should change course and go to a nearby planet till we can resolve this," he said.

"That may be a wise move, Captain," Spock replied.

"You get some security together and keep searching. I'll be on the Bridge."

Spock nodded. Jim turned and headed for the Bridge. He did not like walking down the corridor alone right now but he went on toward the Bridge. As he entered the Bridge, Sulu was still in his seat. "Mister Sulu, are we near any planets?" he asked.

Sulu checked. "There's one that we could reach within a day," he answered.

"Set course. I think until we find out what's going on on the ship we should be close to a planet."

Jim sat down in the captain's chair. He had not been sleepy before, but now he felt tired. He figured he would not be sleeping for a while now. Soon, the day cycle would begin on the ship. "Reduce the alert to yellow, Mister Sulu," he said.

"What happened, Sir?" Sulu asked as he looked around at Jim.

"There's was some sort of creature in the cargo bay," Jim replied. He remembered he had that slime on his uniform. "Take care of the Bridge. I'll be back shortly."

Jim left the Bridge and went to his quarters. He changed his clothes and saw that there was a red place where that slime had touched his skin. He scratched it but thought he better go to the sick bay. Bones was sitting at a computer terminal when Jim entered the sick bay.

"Did you find the creature?" Bones asked.

"No," Jim replied. He pulled up his shirt sleeve. "That slimy stuff seems to have given me a rash."

Bones grabbed Jim's hand to look at the rash. "When did you notice this?" he asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I went to change my uniform."

Bones scanned Jim's arm. "Looks like it soaked into your skin. I'll take care of that rash."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean, it soaked into my skin?"

"Just what I said. Skin is permeable, you know."

"And what is this stuff going to do now that it's in my skin?"

"I don't know, but if you start feeling weird or growing hair, let me know."

Jim frowned at that sarcasm. "That's not funny."

"Do I ever say anything funny?"

Jim shook his head. He waited while Bones treated his arm for the rash. "Let me know if that doesn't go away by tomorrow morning," he said.

"You really think we're not going to see each other before then?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you didn't treat anyone else for injuries while we were on our last visit?"

"I'll check my records."

"Good. Let me know."

Jim left the medical bay and walked back to the cargo bay paying close attention to the floor as he went. He did not even see any of the slime on the floor. He could not figure out why the creature would have left slime in the cargo bay and not drip any on the floor outside it. As he entered the cargo bay, there were clean-up crews there to clean up the mess. They all stood at attention when they saw Jim. "As you were," Jim said as he walked up to the crates that had been smashed.

Jim looked closer than he had before at the crates which had been forced open. The slime was definitely there, but he did not touch it this time. He thought that creature had slung some on him when it swung its claws at him too. He looked inside the crate. Just about everything that was in it was smashed and scattered on the floor. He looked around the cargo bay, but the one crate was the only one that had been broken into. For what? Jim examined the containers that were in the crate. It was mostly food which had been ripped open. He could not understand why the creature would have been ripping food open, nor how it got aboard the ship.

While Jim was there, Spock arrived to conduct a more thorough investigation as well. "Captain, have you found something?" he asked.

"No," Jim replied. "I was just looking around. I wanted to see exactly what the creature was doing in here."

Spock looked at the damage for a moment. "I do not believe the creature came aboard the ship in the crate," he declared.

"Why?"

"The markings appear to suggest that the crate was forced open from the outside because of the direction of the claw marks."

Jim looked at what Spock was talking about. "I see. So, then how did it get aboard?"

"I am not certain. It would have to walk…or it was already aboard."

Jim scowled at that suggestion. "I think we would have seen it before now if it had been here."

"I agree."

"You're confusing me now."

"Perhaps we are looking for something tangible when in fact the creature is a hologram."

"A hologram?" Jim pointed to his rash. "That is not a hologram."

"That is correct. However, it is possible for holograms to do real world damage."

"Come on, Spock. I don't think this was a hologram."

"Perhaps not, but it is worth investigating. I also have other theories which I intend to investigate."

"Are you going to share them with me?"

"Not yet, Captain. However, I would warn the crew to be cautious during the night cycle."

"I intend to do that. That's what the yellow alert is for. I'll see you later."

Jim left the cargo bay and made his way back to the Bridge. They were now in the daytime cycle on the ship. He felt as though he had not taken advantage of the nighttime cycle and it was starting to catch up with him. Still, he sat in the captain's chair. "Mister Sulu, are we close to that planet yet?" he asked.

"We should be there tomorrow morning," Sulu replied. He looked at Jim. "Am I hearing it right? There's a werewolf on the ship?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"Just something coming through the grapevine."

"I don't know what we have on the ship but I did not say it's a werewolf. You can pass that through this grapevine."

"Yes sir."

Jim frowned. He knew how rumors could start on a ship. He had heard a few himself, but most of the time he did not hear anything simply because he was the captain and no one told him anything unless Bones heard it and told him. He supposed it was the way of things. People assumed they would be in trouble if they told their captain a rumor. He knew there were whispers and things going around the ship and that there was some truth in some of it. However, it was to be expected when a ship was in space for as long as they had been.

As Jim sat there during the day, he did not receive anymore word about anything, there was no howling, and everyone seemed to be going about their normal routine. He finally stood up. "Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge," he said.

Jim went to his quarters and sat down at his computer terminal. He did not want anyone to know he was looking up information on werewolves. He had to admit, the thing he had seen did look like a werewolf and they had no idea how it got onto the ship, so what other explanation was there? He would just keep that notion to himself for now, although he thought Spock thought it was a werewolf as well.


	3. Chapter 3

As the night cycle began on the Enterprise, Jim Kirk walked along the corridor watching as everyone began changing shifts and drifting to their quarters. The lights automatically dimmed on the ship for the night cycle and it made it rather eerie with the situation they were in now. As he walked through the crew quarters corridor, he got some rather surprised looks from people. Ensign Barrows was coming from his quarters as Jim came by. "Evening," Jim said.

"Evening, Sir," Barrows replied.

Jim thought Barrows looked rather nervous and seemed to be perspiring. "You alright, Ensign?" he asked.

"Yes Sir. Did you need something, Sir?"

"No. I was just passing through. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes Sir."

"Carry on."

Jim watched as Barrows walked away. He knew there was something that was not right so he followed him trying to keep him from knowing he was following by trying to blend in with the others in the corridor. That was difficult since everyone seemed to move aside and give him the right of way and give him more room to walk down the corridor. Barrows did not seem to notice him and he followed him all the way to the cargo bay.

Jim went up onto the catwalk to observe so that maybe Barrows would not see him. He noticed that Barrows was wiping sweat off his forehead and also leaning against the wall as though he were not feeling well. However, he straightened up when others came by. Barrows was on the night shift, and much of the time, he was in the cargo bay alone. He supervised the unloading of supplies and kept the ship going like it should.

As everyone left the cargo bay except Barrows, Jim stayed silent and watched. Barrows was typing information into a pad but he kept rubbing his forehead and grunting as though he were in pain. Jim could not understand why he was not going to the medical bay. While he watched, he noticed Barrows sniffing the air as though he smelled something. He then began searching around the cargo bay. He stopped at the damaged crate that was now kept in a secure area so that it could be examined further if needed.

Jim waited to see what he would do, but then his communicator chirped. He grabbed it, but it was too late. Barrows had already heard it and looked up at the catwalk. Jim stood up as though he had just come in there. "Hi," he said.

Barrows had a puzzled expression. "Captain, what brings you down here?" he asked.

"Just patrolling, keeping an eye on things. You seen anything weird down here tonight?"

"No."

Jim walked down the stairs from the catwalk and walked over to Barrows. "That crate is a real mess," he said. "Whatever did that had to be powerful…and maybe even angry."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know. I just know it was…"

Jim's communicator chirped again. He grabbed it and turned away from Barrows. "Yeah," he answered.

"Captain, what is your location?" Spock asked.

"I'm in the c…"

Jim did not finish that sentence as something hard hit him on the back of the head…

Spock realized the communication had been ended. "Captain?" He did not get an answer and went to a computer terminal. "Computer, what is the captain's location?"

 _The captain is not onboard the ship._

"That is not possible," Spock replied. "Check again."

The computer beeped and then repeated its original sentence.

"Then what was his last recorded location?"

 _The cargo bay._

Spock considered that only a moment and then headed for the cargo bay. He stopped by the weapons locker and grabbed a phaser as he went. He also called for security to meet him in the cargo bay. As he arrived at the cargo bay, he saw no one there. Soon, more security officers arrived. "The captain is missing," he informed them. "The computer said this was the last place he was detected, but now says that he is not onboard the ship."

"How could he not be aboard the ship?" one of the officers asked.

"He must be aboard. He is simply undetectable to the computer. We must find him, and we start here."

Spock went over to the computer terminal. "Computer, bring up video footage of the cargo bay for the last hour," he said.

There was a pause. _Unavailable._

"Clarify?"

 _Video footage for the last hour has been erased._

"By whom?"

 _Unknown._

Spock turned to the security officers. Conduct a ship-wide search for the captain, and seal the Bridge. Spock left the cargo bay and went to Engineering. "Mister Scott, have you seen anything unusual?" he asked.

"Not a thing," Scotty answered. "I was just about to turn in for the night."

"The captain is missing."

"Missing? How could he be missing?"

"I do not know, but according to the computer, he is not aboard the Enterprise."

"Not aboard? He has to…"

"Is there any way that he could be beamed from the ship while it is at warp?"

"No, Sir. Not with the shields up."

"Have there been any glitches in the shields or any other system?"

"No. I have thoroughly checked over everything like I do every night before I turn in." Scotty went to the computer terminal and showed Spock the readouts. "Nothing unusual."

"Why would the computer be unable to detect the captain?"

"Some interference."

Spock was silent a moment. "His last location was the cargo bay," he said thoughtfully. He turned to another computer terminal. "Computer, where is Ensign Barrows?"

 _Ensign Barrows is not aboard the Enterprise._

Spock scowled at that. "Computer, where is Commander Spock?" he asked as a test.

 _Commander Spock is in Engineering._

Scotty's mouth dropped open. "That's some coincidence that the captain and Barrows are undetectable." He looked at Spock. "You think he had something to do with…"

Just then, they heard a howl that seemed to echo through the whole ship. "Did you hear that?" Scotty asked.

"It is the same howl that the captain followed last night," Spock replied.

"You think it has something to do with his disappearance?"

"It is not impossible."

"Well…what is it?"

"It is a wolf-like creature."

"A werewolf?"

"I did not say werewolf."

"What else would it be? The captain has disappeared, Ensign Barrows may be responsible, and now we hear something howling?"

"Mister Scott, do not jump to conclusions."

"You better be jumping to something. Do you know what a werewolf would do with the captain?"

"We are not discussing this. We must find the captain before something happens. Arm yourself, and come with me."

Scotty grabbed a phaser and went with Spock. They went out into the corridor and waited. "What are we waiting for?" Scotty asked.

"Direction," Spock answered.

"Direction?"

Scotty stood beside Spock as they waited. However, Scotty did not have the patience that Spock had. "How are we getting this direction?" Scotty whispered.

Just as he said that, they heard a howl. "That is how we are getting it," Spock answered.

Scotty followed him as they moved down the corridor toward the sound of the howl. "What do we do when we find it?" Scotty asked.

"We will stun it," Spock replied.

"Oh. Yeah."

As they moved forward, they heard a scream. Spock and Scotty moved forward, and as they came around to the crew quarters, they stopped. Ensign Sara Giles was on the other end of the corridor, and between her and them was what Scotty thought might be a thousand spiders. He froze in terror. "Mister Spock, have I ever told you what my one big phobia is?" he asked.

"Do not say that it is spiders," Spock replied.

"Okay, I won't say it, but I'm not going in that corridor."

"Mister Scott, this must have something to do with the being we are looking for."

"Well, if he likes spiders, he can have all he wants."

Suddenly, all the spiders began moving toward them. Scotty instantly backed out of the corridor. "Sorry, Mister Spock, but I can't abide by this."

Spock was not certain what action he should take either, but he was sure this had some significance. He moved out of the corridor as well and took out his communicator. "Lieutenant Snow," he said.

Soon, a female voice answered, "Yes."

"Report to Deck Twelve."

"Yes, Sir."

While Spock and Scotty stood in the next corridor, the spiders began pouring out of the other corridor. "Oh, I hope you have some sort of plan," Scotty said.

"Right now, it is to avoid these creatures until Lieutenant Snow arrives," Spock replied.

About a minute later, Lieutenant Snow arrived in the corridor. The surprise on her face was enough to let Spock know that she knew immediately what the emergency was. "Can you do something to eradicate this problem?" Spock asked.

"I can," Lieutenant Snow answered. "I'll be right back." She hurried from the corridor. When she returned, she had two Ensigns with her. They were wearing masks and she also gave Spock and Scotty a mask. "We'll put them to sleep."

Soon, all the spiders were asleep. "What will you do with them now?" Spock asked.

"Find out what they are," Lieutenant Snow replied as she gazed into the container where she now had a large number of the spiders. "I'm not sure they're really spiders. They just look like them."

"Are they dangerous?"

"I don't know."

"I would like to be informed once you know. Right now, I must find the captain."

Spock and Scotty went into the corridor which contained crew quarters, including Ensign Barrows. Spock did not wait for the door to be opened. He opened it with his own security clearance. Inside, Ensign Barrows was standing over the unconscious Jim Kirk and was about to kill him with a hatchet.

Spock did not hesitate but fired, stunning Ensign Barrows who fell unconscious. Scotty hurried over to Jim. "Looks like he's out cold, Sir," he said.

Spock called for security to come and take the prisoner to the Brig, and he also called Doctor McCoy who was there in a few moments. He scanned Jim. "He's been heavily sedated," he said.

"He would have been killed had we not gotten here when we did," Spock replied. "I believe Ensign Barrows was about to sacrifice the captain."

"What?"

"We must get the ensign to the brig before he awakens. Then we will talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Once Ensign Barrows was in the brig with heavy security, Spock went to the medical bay where the captain was now under the care of the doctor. "Was the captain harmed?" he asked.

"He had a knot on the back of his head, a slight concussion, and he had been given a strong sedative," Bones replied.

"When will he be awake?"

"I don't know. I'm giving him fluids to flush his system. It takes time."

"We must find out what has happened to Ensign Barrows. Do you have any insight?"

"You mean do I think he's a werewolf?"

"That is not what I asked."

"But it's what you're thinking."

"Whatever it is, he believed sacrificing the captain would cure him."

"I think we should go back to that planet and find out what goes on there. This all started after we went there. I even heard there were spiders in the corridor."

"We are not certain that they were spiders. They looked like spiders."

Bones grinned slightly. "Did they…scare you?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I did not want to be bitten," he replied.

"Well, how many were there?"

"I am not certain. It was a great number."

"So where are they now?"

"With Lieutenant Snow and her colleagues."

"Oh. She was the right one to call for a bug emergency."

"I am glad you approve."

"Come on and admit it, Spock. You were just a little scared when you saw all those spiders."

"Doctor, your preoccupation with my emotions of fear and worry is disturbing."

"Why? I'm a doctor. I think about these things."

"I do not believe your concern is because you are a doctor. You have an overwhelming desire to prove that I have the same emotions as you."

Bones frowned. "I wouldn't call it overwhelming," he said. "You just try to control all your emotions all the time and sometimes I think you're just as scared and worried as the rest of us."

"You may be correct," Spock replied. "However, I do not choose to show it. Instead, I choose to find a solution to the problem. I do believe that our answers lie on our last planet."

"Loque. I didn't think there was anything violent on that planet. Seemed peaceful."

"Yes. However, one must remember that there can be hidden dangers on unfamiliar worlds. We will turn back toward Loque and contact them. Let me know when the captain awakens."

Bones nodded as he turned back to Jim. He certainly did not know how long that would be since all he could do was flush Jim's system.

Spock went to the Bridge and told Sulu to turn the ship around and go back to Loque. "We must find out what could have caused this creature," Spock said.

Sulu set the coordinates. "What do you think caused it?" he asked.

"I cannot speculate. You have the Bridge for the time being."

Spock went to the brig where Ensign Barrows was now awake. He stood in the middle of the cell but he was not acting normal as he was slobbering and his clothes were glistening with sweat. Spock had worked with Barrows before and he had never seen him in this condition. "Ensign," he said.

Barrows looked at him with blood-shot eyes that were watering and adding to the mess he was now in. "Commander Spock," he said with a voice that did not seem to be his own. "That creature you were looking for was me."

"I realize this now. Can you explain how this occurred?"

"I don't know."

"Did you come in contact with a creature on the planet Loque?"

"Yeah but the doctor treated me."

"Are you in pain?"

"All over!"

Barrows turned and practically jumped onto the bed in the cell. Then he howled as loudly as before. He glared at Spock with red eyes. "You stopped me from purging this!" he growled.

"Purging?" Spock asked. "You believed you would not…change into this creature if you killed the captain?"

"Yes! He is the highest ranking officer on this ship!"

"I do not believe that course of action would have helped you. It would have only succeeded at getting you onto a prison world, or dead."

Barrows snarled and growled at Spock and then charged at the force field, but it was impenetrable. "I'll take you next time!"

"I do not believe there will be a next time. We intend to return to the planet and find a way to cure you."

Barrows seemed to consider that. "You're going to do that for me?"

"Of course."

"Only for your own good!"

"I do believe it would benefit us all to find out what has happened to you, but it will logically benefit you the most. Until that time, you must remain here. Are you hungry?"

"NO!"

"I will return later."

With that, Spock turned and left the brig. He returned to the Bridge and sat in the captain's chair. He pulled up information about the planet Loque, but there was certainly nothing about werewolves. However, there was a legend about a wolf-like creature which terrorized the countryside from the jungle especially when there was a full moon. Spock supposed every planet had some sort of full-moon legend and myth. This one was more than a legend if it was what had caused Ensign Barrows to physically change into some sort of werewolf.

The next morning, Jim woke up from his stupor, and he was not at all happy with the situation. Spock informed him that they were on their way back to Loque and that Ensign Barrows was in the brig. "He metamorphosized into the creature we saw in the cargo bay," Spock said. "However, he could not break out of his cell in the brig. He became violent and would have hurt himself had we not put him to sleep. He is once again normal this morning."

"How did this happen?" Jim asked. "And you might as well call it a werewolf. That's what it is."

"It has to have something to do with that injury he had while we were on Loque," Bones said. "You know, someone gets bit by a werewolf, they're gonna turn into one too."

"Are we all imagining this? Are we somehow trapped on the holodeck?"

"No. I analyzed that pheromone further, and it definitely has some human DNA in it, and it matches Ensign Barrows. Of course, now that we know he is the creature, that information is useless, and it doesn't answer any questions as to how he became the creature. The only thing unusual about it was that it was mutated. There was nothing that would tell us how it changed."

"So, you're telling me that we actually have a real life werewolf on this ship?"

"Unfortunately, I must concur," Spock replied.

"That just kills you, doesn't it?" Bones asked.

"I am not afraid to admit the truth of a situation."

Jim could not help but chuckle at that exchange. "It's ridiculous," he said. "You guys aren't pulling my leg, are you? Is this some sort of Halloween trick?"

"You think that knot on the back of your head is fake?" Bones asked.

Jim touched the back of his head. "You could have…made it sore some way," he said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't put it past you guys to try and trick me."

"Captain, I assure you, I am not involved in any such foolishness as a Halloween prank," Spock said.

Jim scowled. He had to admit, it was not in Spock's nature to play tricks. However, he was in the company of Leonard McCoy who would be all too happy to see him running around after a werewolf. "I want to see Ensign Barrows," he said. "Is it okay if I get up?"

"I'm not sure," Bones replied. "You were heavily sedated. You should get up slowly."

Jim did not think that sounded like a joke so he sat up. He did feel a little dizzy and maybe a little lightheaded but he stayed sitting up. "So, is he still a werewolf?" he asked.

"No," Spock answered. "He is normal again…to a certain extent. He seems to be extremely nervous, perspiring, and slobbering."

"So this is a messy situation."

"Yes."

Jim moved to the edge of the bed and put his feet on the floor. "I remember, I was talking to you when…"

"You were struck on the head," Spock finished.

"Right."

"He believed if he killed you, he would be purged of the werewolf."

"Wait. What?"

"He intended to behead you. Mister Scott and I got to you in time although he had a colony of spiders waiting for us."

"Spiders?"

"Yes. Lieutenant Snow and her team took them to the lab."

"You mean there was a whole bunch of spiders?"

"Yes, Captain. She managed to put them to sleep."

"So, where are they now?"

"In the lab."

"They're contained, though, right?"

Bones folded his arms. "You better hope so," he said.

"I don't happen to be comfortable around spiders," Jim replied as he scratched his arm. "Just thinking about them makes me feel like something's crawling on me."

"That's arachnophobia," Bones said trying to sound otherworldly.

"You're a nut."

"I have to be to be on this ship for five years."

Jim looked at Spock who simply stood there with his hands behind him like usual. "Let's go see our werewolf," he said.

Jim stood up feeling a little unsteady for a moment, but he was determined. Bones and Spock went with him to the brig where Ensign Barrows lay on the bed in his cell looking altogether like a corpse except that his red eyes were open. Jim frowned as he felt sorry for Barrows now. "Ensign?"

Barrows looked at him. "I wish I could stand at attention, Captain."

"Don't worry about that."

"I'm sorry I kidnapped you."

"We're gonna try to find help for you."

Bones stood beside Jim. "Can't I examine him?" he asked.

Jim shook his head. "We can't risk that," Jim replied.

"He's suffering, Jim."

"I can see that, but if you go in there, there's no guarantee that he won't attack you. You can't do it."

Just then, Ensign Barrows stood up and howled at them. Then, he charged at the force field. Jim and the others backed up, and they could even see definite claw marks on the field. He snarled at them and growled.

"See?" Jim asked as he looked at Bones. "We'll just have to wait until we get back to Loque."


	5. Chapter 5

After two days, the Enterprise arrived back at Loque. Jim stared at the planet which contained vast jungles and oceans, but also rolling hills and beautiful landscapes of mountains and deserts. However, he thought beyond all that beauty was an ugly secret. "Why does it have to be on Halloween?" he asked himself. "Uhura, hail the planet."

Uhura did that and they soon received a response. The leader of the Loque's appeared on the viewscreen. "Captain Kirk," he said. "I was not expecting to see you again."

Jim did not think that sounded very convincing with the tone of voice. "Prime Minister Sivon, I would like to discuss something with you," he said. "We've had an occurrence on our ship that we believe is linked to your planet."

"What sort of occurrence?"

"I'd like to speak with you at length about it if that's possible."

"Of course, Captain. You may visit our planet again."

"It would be a pleasure if you came aboard the Enterprise."

"I don't normally visit ships. It would be best if you came to the planet. Your crew is welcome as before."

Jim tried not to frown at that prospect. "This shouldn't take long."

"I will await your arrival."

The transmission ended and Jim just stood there a moment. Spock walked up beside him. "Captain, what do you intend to do?" he asked.

"I don't know," Jim answered. "But I can't hope to get any help for Ensign Barrows if I don't go down there."

"I will go with you."

"Great. We'll take Bones along too."

"I'm sure the doctor will be delighted."

Jim and Spock walked off the Bridge leaving Sulu in charge since Scotty would be busy keeping a lock on them at all times. Jim did not intend to be stuck on that planet. He got his team together, which included Spock, Bones, and two other security officers. "Keep a lock on us, Scotty," Jim said. "Beam us back at any sign of trouble."

"Yes, Sir," Scotty replied.

"Energize."

They were soon appearing on the planet below right in front of the palace which was a bit overwhelming when it was first seen with its towering black stone structure and large columns. However, if one looked closely, they could see that it was crumbling in places and vines of ivy were growing in many places. Perhaps it was more disturbing this time because of the dark clouds that were moving in with rolling thunder.

"This place gives me the creeps," Bones said. "Why does it have to be some old, dark castle, and thunderstorms?"

"Because it's Halloween," Jim replied. "What else do you expect?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'd like to see flowers and sunshine, green grass. There are beautiful places on this planet. Why is this castle here in this dark jungle, sitting up on this hill?"

"I do not believe I would refer to this as a hill," Spock said. "It is more like a mountain."

"Oh, thanks."

"Guys, let's just go," Jim said.

They walked up to the huge doors which were wooden. "If that doorbell sounds like some sort of funeral march, I'm leaving," Bones said.

"Bones, will you just relax?" Jim asked.

"How? We have a werewolf on our ship, and now we're standing in front of some castle that looks like something out of a Halloween horror story."

"This is not Earth."

"Right."

Jim did not want to admit that it looked creepy, but he pulled on the rope that rang what sounded like a huge bell that echoed through the canyon below. Bones folded his arms. "Not a word," Jim said.

"I didn't say anything," Bones replied. "Why couldn't we have just met him in the shipping yard like last time? And this place didn't seem this creepy last time."

"It was daylight, and it wasn't Halloween, and you were not pointing out all the creepy stuff, and this is not a supply run. It's a…diplomatic meeting."

"He is correct," Spock added. "One's perception is sometimes what brings on paranoia."

"Are you calling me paranoid?" Bones asked.

"Yes," Jim and Spock said at the same time. Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim scowled at that.

"Well, thanks a lot."

Finally, the door opened slowly with a loud creak. "That is even worse," Bones whispered.

"Maybe it's the damp weather," Jim whispered, frustrated.

The person at the door was a woman, who was definitely of the Loque species which had pale skin, a prominent nose ridge, light blue eyes, and slight ridges around their hairline. This woman had dark hair and wore the regular dress of the Loques. "Welcome, Captain Kirk," she said with a droning voice.

Jim thought he was noticing a lot of things this time that he did not notice before, or they were not hiding it this time. "Thank you," he replied.

"Come in."

They all went inside, and it seemed very warm especially after being outside in the dampness. Jim shivered. He thought the chilliness of the weather outside along with the eeriness of the castle was causing him to feel colder than he would otherwise.

They soon came to the…throne room, or Jim supposed it was the throne room. He was beginning to wish they could have met at the supply storage. There was not exactly a throne in the room, but a large desk which Sivon sat behind. The room was rather gloomy, but Sivon's eyes seemed to glow in the gloom. There was a window behind the desk and as they approached, there was a bright flash of lightning and loud thunder.

Jim almost stopped but he walked on trying not to let Bones' paranoia get the best of him. "Captain Kirk," Sivon said. "How do you like the castle?"

"It's…unexpected," Jim replied.

Bones tried not to roll his eyes at that comment. Jim glanced at him but went on. "I wanted to discuss something with you," he said. "It's rather hard to explain but maybe we can make it clear."

"Have a seat," Sivon replied.

Jim and the others sat down in plush chairs which were red in color, giving a little color to the gloom. The lightning flashed again, and then there was a pouring rain. "You have weather like this often?" he asked.

"This time of year, yes."

"Well, I'm going to get right to the point: one of our crew members, Ensign Barrows, went on a hiking trip while he was on this planet. He had an injury made by an animal of some sort, and now, he is…well, he's changed, or metamorphosized into a…werewolf."

Sivon cleared his throat, but Jim could see that he looked concerned. "Surely, you do not believe in such superstitions, Captain," he said.

"I wouldn't, but I've seen it. We're having to keep him contained in our brig right now so that he can't hurt anyone."

"And you think this injury he sustained caused this?"

Jim frowned. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he declared. "If you know something about this and how to cure it, you need to share that with us."

"Consider the political and galactic consequences of withholding such information," Spock added. "Something of this nature will not go untold. Our database has extensive records."

Sivon frowned which made his face look rather droopy. "It is all our fault," he said.

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"Centuries ago, our species lost the ability to reproduce, so…"

Another loud clap of thunder sounded along with the bright lightning this time. "So you did what?" Jim asked.

"We invented a way to change other humanoids into our race."

"What? How did you do that?"

"It was a virus that changed a being's DNA, but years ago, we thought it had been annihilated."

"And?"

"It had infected a species that was not affected by it, but when they come in contact with another race and injure them, they change."

Jim's mouth dropped open slightly. "Are you telling me that he's…" Jim looked at Bones.

"He's been infected by some virus?" Bones asked. "How could you create such a thing as a virus that can do something like this to people? That's worse than unethical."

"How do we cure him?" Jim asked.

"We never thought about a cure," Sivon said.

"What?!"

"But, there were others who found a cure. We did not acquire that information."

"Who?"

"They were from Starfleet as you are."

Jim was stunned for a moment. "You mean someone else from Starfleet has encountered this virus?" he asked. "Were they werewolves?"

"No, they became like us."

"And they found a cure?" Spock asked.

"Yes. They did, and they purged our planet of the virus, or at least that is what they thought. We did too until the creatures began showing up."

Jim looked at the others with him. He was not sure what to say next. "You're telling me that these creatures are the legends that have been spoken of in your history?" he asked.

"Yes," Sivon said with a nod. "Unfortunately. And they are not just a legend, as you presume."

"What do you do about them?"

"They are very elusive. Anyone who goes out into the jungles after them…never returns."

"So, there's not any real hope of stopping them then. What do they do? Kidnap someone?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you warn us about this when we were on your planet? That's not very courteous of you to let one of our people go hiking out there when you knew about this."

"You have to understand. This was a very unusual event. The creatures do not usually attack during the day, nor before the three moons are full. Only one moon was full on this night. Tomorrow, all three will be full."

"So how can we stop them?"

"There's only one way."

"How's that?"

"I will show you."

Sivon pressed a button on his desk. Doors opened around the circle shaped room, and several guards came in with blaster rifles. Jim almost stood up but he noticed the blaster in Sivon's hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Jim asked.

"As I said, there is only one way to appease the creatures, and that is on the one night when all three moons are full, and with a sacrifice."

Jim was angry now. "You intend to sacrifice us?" he exclaimed.

"Contact your ship and tell them to transport your infected crewman to our dungeon. We will use him as well as two of you. After all, you cannot hope to cure him."

"You're out of your mind! I'm not sacrificing anyone on my crew!"

"The creatures will decide who they want." Sivon motioned to his guards. "Put them in holding and make sure they have no weapons or communications devices."

Jim glared at Sivon. "When we get out of this, you won't ever be torturing or sacrificing anyone else," he declared.

"You won't be escaping, Captain," Sivon replied.

Jim and the others were taken to the dungeon which looked like any other dungeon they had seen. "I can't believe this!" Bones said as he was in a cell alone, but the others could hear him. "We shouldn't have even come into this place!"

"Bones, I do not want to hear that right now," Jim replied.

"Jim, we're going to be sacrificed to some werewolf creatures!"

"Doctor, panicking is not the answer to this problem," Spock said.

"It never is with you!"

Jim paced back and forth. "Yelling at each other isn't the way either," he said. He looked out the small window in the place at the still-pouring rain. He stood on the cot in the room and looked down from the window, but he was looking down at rocks and ocean below him. He swallowed hard. "Can't get out that way." He climbed down and went over to the door of his cell again. "Bones, could you cure Ensign Barrows?"

"I don't know," Bones answered. "I'm a doctor, not Mr. Hyde."

"Well, he said a virus caused this. You cure viruses, right?"

"Sure. When there's one around."

"There's one around. So what would you need to cure it?"

"I don't know. There was no sign of any viruses in that DNA sample. Maybe if I studied it more, or had direct samples from Barrows, or if I had the information of when it was cured, I might come up with something."

"Maybe we can offer that to him and eliminate this problem and then they won't need us. Spock, have you read anything about this planet in the Starfleet database? I don't remember studying anything about this at the academy."

"I do seem to recall something about a virus and a species who was preying on others to save their species. However, there was nothing about a werewolf," Spock said. "It was also assumed that the virus was purged and no longer a threat."

"I can't believe this," Bones declared.

"Believe it because we're here," Jim replied.

"And just who is going to deliver this antidote?"

"Can't you make something that would be airborne?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen what I need to make yet. From what I analyzed about that pheromone, it didn't seem toxic or anything, just like a scent. It probably just irritated your skin because it was a foreign substance. Nothing about the two security personnel was unusual except they had been attacked by an animal."

"Then how did he become this creature?" Jim asked.

"Maybe only the ones on the planet can cause it, or maybe it's just that one that does it. How should I know? You know there are people who are carriers of diseases but they're not affected themselves." Bones considered that. "I wish we knew more about what Ensign Barrows did on this planet. Maybe it wasn't the animal attack that caused it at all. I didn't find anything unusual when I treated him."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "You mean, you think he was infected some other way?"

"Yeah, through blood…or something else."

"So if he had injured one of us and we survived, we could have become a werewolf?"

"It's likely."

Jim paced back and forth. "We have to get out of here," he said. "You think Scotty can even detect us down here?"

"It is unlikely, Captain," Spock answered. "Our only course of action seems to be to negotiate with Sivon and convince him that we can help his planet."

"I don't think he's going to listen, and you know how bad I am at negotiating."

"You have improved a great deal."

"Not so you'd notice."

"You must try, or I will try."

"Maybe a logical approach is the best for this," Jim said.

"He may consider it offensive for someone other than the captain to try and negotiate. One must consider appropriate protocol."

"Fine. If I didn't know better, Spock, I'd think you were trying to worm your way out of this."

"I do not worm my way out of anything."

Jim considered everything they had discussed. "I'll tell him that we may be able to create a cure for it," he said. "That's the only thing we have to offer."

"I am curious as to how they know the creatures will be satisfied with a sacrifice such as us," Spock said thoughtfully. "How many people have been sacrificed? And are they now part of the werewolves?"

"Are you thinking there's a whole colony of them out there?"

"Whatever our course of action is, we must be cautious, Captain."

"I agree with that. I don't want to be a werewolf."

"I can't imagine anything worse," Bones said. "Except maybe never showing emotions."

"Are you saying you would rather be a werewolf than a Vulcan?" Spock asked.

"I don't know."

"Come on, this is no time for a debate," Jim said. "We're in serious trouble here."

"Captain, if we don't get out of this, would you send my belongings in my quarters to my daughter?" one of the security officers in another cell asked.

Jim frowned. "Of course I will, but we're going to do our best to get out." He was determined that they would get out of this mess some way. He looked toward the door of the dungeon. "Hey! I want to talk to Sivon!"

There was no sound at all, and Jim wondered if they had put them in there and abandoned them. "Hey!" he called again.

After a few minutes, they heard a squeaky door open. "Do all these doors around here have to squeak?" Bones asked.

The squeak echoed throughout the dungeon, and then the clank as it was closed back. They heard rustling and then Sivon stepped in front of the door of Jim's cell. Jim glared slightly but he tried not to be so frustrated. "You wanted to speak with me?" Sivon asked.

"I did," Jim replied. "We want to try and help you get rid of this threat."

"How can you do that?"

"If the virus was stopped before by Starfleet, then we can find the specifics of that and use it to try and cure our Ensign and then help you as well."

"Do you think I trust you? You want me to let you go so that you can escape."

"I will stay as insurance," Spock volunteered.

Jim frowned. He did not like Spock jumping ahead of him. "I will stay," he said. "I want you to let the others leave, the doctor will work on a cure, and I will stay here until he finds it."

Sivon stared at Jim a moment. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Yes."

"They're not going to try and overtake us and rescue you?"

"No." Jim looked toward the others. "Right?"

Bones folded his arms and looked across at Spock. "If that is your wish, Captain," Spock said. "We will cooperate with whatever you say as long as possible."

Jim looked at Sivon. "Is that alright with you?" he asked. "Spock is a Vulcan. He doesn't lie."

"Then it's agreed," Sivon replied. He looked at his guards. "Let them out."

Jim realized that Sivon really just wanted to rid his planet of the menace. He hoped maybe they could do just that.


	6. Chapter 6

Leonard McCoy was furious as he stepped off the transporter pad on the Enterprise. "I can't believe we just came back to the ship and left Jim down there in that dark, damp dungeon with rats!" he declared.

"It is what he ordered us to do," Spock replied as they headed down the corridor. "I suggest that you work on the problem rather than complaining about circumstances which we cannot change. I will find the information we need from Starfleet, and may also contact New Vulcan. They have an extensive medical database."

"Right."

Bones went on to the medical bay although he did not like it. He would have to find a way to get a blood sample from Ensign Barrows to find if he was infected with some virus. He supposed he would have to put him to sleep in order to get the sample or he might end up becoming a werewolf himself. That would require Spock's permission again since Jim was not on the ship.

Spock was researching in the database when Bones came to his quarters. "I'm gonna have to put Barrows to sleep again in order to get a sample," Bones said. "I need your authorization."

Spock entered his authorization code into the pad that Bones had with him. "I am still trying to learn what the antidote was that changed the Starfleet personnel back to their human form."

"You think you will find it? How did they eradicate it?"

"They simply killed those who were infected and carriers."

Bones frowned. "That's…brutal."

"Yes. I believe we will find another way. Right now, we must find this antidote and test it on Ensign Barrows first."

"Right. I'm going there to get a sample now."

"Do not let your guard down, and make sure security is ready for any possible trouble."

"I will."

Bones left there and went to the brig where Ensign Barrows lay in the floor of his cell. He stared up at him with red eyes. Bones was not sure he should tell him he would put him to sleep or if he should just do it. He thought if he told him, Barrows might try to resist or hold his breath. He went over to the vent system which he could use for medical purposes and released the tranquilizer into the cell. He watched as Barrows stood up realizing what they were doing. He snarled at him. "Did you come to torture me?" he asked.

"No," Bones replied. "I came to try and help you."

Barrows finally started getting sleepy and could not resist the tranquilizer. He fell onto the bed in the cell. Bones waited a moment to make sure he was out. He looked at the security guards. "Don't get slack," he said. "I have to go in there to get a blood sample."

With that, he put on a mask and made sure the others put on one as well, and then he opened the cell. He reluctantly went into the cell and got the ensign's arm ready to take the sample. When he began taking the sample, Barrows actually flinched. Bones felt his own heart pounding because he knew what a dangerous situation this could be if Barrows woke up. As soon as the sample was done, they got out of the cell, and not a moment too soon. Barrows was up and coming toward the opening of the cell just as they were closing it.

Barrows managed to get out just before the cell closed completely. Bones gasped as he backed up. The security guards fired stun bolts at Barrows, but they seemed to have no effect. Bones hurried over to the medical station that was there in the brig for emergency purposes. He grabbed a dart phaser and loaded it with a sedative. He aimed it at Barrows and hit him right in the neck. He let out a howl and glared at Bones. He started that way but before he could get there, the sedative began taking effect. He let out a blood-curdling growl/howl at Bones, and then collapsed on the floor.

Bones stood behind the desk a moment wondering if his insides would ever stop shaking. More security personnel, including Spock, came in the door. Two of the others had been injured by Barrows. Bones walked over to Spock. "You best get him back in there," he said. He looked at the injuries on the other two guards. "You better get them into a cell too…just to be on the safe side."

Once everyone was contained, Bones went back to the medical bay. He stood there a moment leaning on the counter. He did not like how close he had come to being injured by that thing, and now, there were two others. He had to work fast. Besides all that, he had no idea what was happening to Jim down there on that planet.

Jim shivered as it was cold in the dungeon where he was now. It was dark and now there was another thunderstorm raging outside. He thought maybe this was the coldest Halloween he had ever spent. He paced back and forth in the cell as he thought of the situation. He wondered if these wolf creatures were sentient. Could they be reasoned with? Then again, he wondered if he would be the one to try that, but it seemed that no one else would. Maybe that virus caused them to be like the original creators of it…to search for victims in order to multiply. What a mess this was, but he supposed it was all about the instinct of survival. What would he think if his race was about to be extinct?

Jim went over to the cell door. "Hey!" he yelled. "Can't I get any heat in here?"

He was used to the coldness of space, but he was also in a climate controlled ship. He heard that squeaky door opening again, and then Sivon came in. "You have a bad way of treating your guests," Jim declared. "Oh, but I guess I'm not a guest. I'm a prisoner! Starfleet is going to hear about this!"

"I'm not obligated to accommodate you," Sivon said.

"Oh, you're not? We'll see about that. Have you ever even tried talking to these creatures? Are they sentient?"

"Of course some of them are because they were once another species."

"How do you communicate with them? How do you know they'll come for someone?"

"Because they always do. Some things you just know, Captain Kirk."

"Have you ever tried talking to them?"

"No."

"I'll talk to them for you then. I'll tell them we're working on a cure, and that they won't have to stay like that. If one of the creatures is a real one, maybe they're not supposed to be on this planet. Maybe we can take them back where they came from. Do you know what creature this is?"

Sivon considered that a moment. "Do you really think you can reason with them? They're so violent."

"Maybe they're violent because no one has ever tried to talk to them. Have you attacked them before?"

Sivon was silent. "The first time they captured a visitor to our planet, they were attacked," he said. "This was years ago. Since that time, every time all of the moons are full, they take another."

"You never ask them why?"

"Why should I ask them why? They are the aggressors."

Jim frowned. He could not deny that, and perhaps there was no way to talk to the creatures, but he thought it was worth a try. "Where do they usually come to get a new recruit?" he asked.

"Here."

Jim absorbed that. "Are you telling me that you hold people in this dungeon and turn them over to them?" he asked. "To protect your own self?!" Jim was incredulous. "I have met a lot of disgusting people in my time, and you rank right up there with the worst."

Sivon bristled at that comment. "What if it was you? What would you do?"

"I sure wouldn't sacrifice my own people! In fact, that's the opposite of what a leader should do when they have people who depend on them!"

"Even if I sacrificed myself, they would still come."

"You should have tried something else long ago."

"Maybe I'll let you talk to them, and if they don't like what you say, they can take you."

Jim glared at him. "That's what you intend to do anyway, isn't it? We were willing to help you before you ever did this. Why didn't you take our help instead of making enemies?"

"You were accusing us."

"No. We were trying to find out what the problem was. Why do people always jump to conclusions that someone is trying to accuse them and get them into trouble? All I wanted was to find out how to cure my crew member."

"You could let him replace you."

Jim could not believe it. "If you think I would do that, then you have no idea what a Starfleet captain is," he declared.

"It's either that, or go yourself. Wouldn't it be better to let someone already infected join the pack?"

"Whether I end up there or not, our doctor will find a cure. Some way, you're going to pay for this. My crew will not stand by and let this go. You can count on that. I don't guess you've ever seen an angry Vulcan. You're turning down help that could eliminate this problem for you."

"In theory."

"We're going to find a way, but you won't enjoy it because you'll be sitting in a prison cell."

"Don't threaten me. You're in no position to escape."

Jim knew when they took him out of this dungeon, Scotty would be able to transport him…and then Sivon would not like what happened next.

Spock had found the records of what had happened at this planet. Even though, there were a few Loque left, their race would be extinct since the virus had been cured from them. However, the "carriers", as they were called, had been infected by the virus but it did not spread through the air, but only spread by blood which was why the creatures injured their prey. He could not understand why Ensign Barrows had reacted the way he did, although he had tried to injure them, but he had also thought he could purge the werewolf he had become.

Spock arrived at the medical bay where Dr. McCoy was studying the blood sample he had taken from Barrows. "I have recovered the notes from the last encounter of this virus," Spock said. "It is very different this time."

"It's an actual werewolf," Bones replied. "I'm looking at this DNA. Although it's still predominantly human, it definitely has canine characteristics."

"Have you found the virus which caused it?"

"Yeah. I've isolated it. Still trying to figure out a way to eradicate it from someone's DNA."

"I believe I have found the answer." Spock gave him the reports he had brought along with him. "I believe you will find the cure quite interesting."

Bones scowled as he read some of the report. "Vulcan blood?" he asked. "An enzyme contained in Vulcan blood attacks the virus, rendering it helpless." He looked at Spock. "Well, I guess I need a blood sample from you then."

"It appears so."

Bones got the equipment he needed to take the blood sample from Spock. "Do you think that maniac will give Jim to those animals before we can get this done?" Bones asked.

"I believe he will betray us for his own preservation," Spock replied.

"How are we going to get Jim out of there?"

"We will find the way as we always do."

Just then, Spock's communicator chirped. He flipped it open. "Spock here," he answered.

"Mister Spock, two alien vessels have just dropped out of warp and they're heading right for us," Sulu said.

"I will be there shortly."

Bones finished collecting the sample. "Just what we need…some interfering ships," he grumbled.

Spock left the medical bay and went to the Bridge. He could see the two ships on the viewscreen. "Are they hailing us?" he asked.

"No Sir," Uhura answered.

The two ships stopped in front of them, and suddenly another being who looked surprisingly similar to the Loque appeared on the screen. "Why are you orbiting this planet?" he demanded.

"To whom am I speaking?" Spock asked.

"I'm asking the questions here."

"Not until you answer my question."

The being seemed taken aback by Spock's defiance. "I am Tasat. We are from the nearby planet, Norellus. Do you have people on this planet?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because they could be in grave danger, and they will endanger others."

"Explain."

"There is a creature that lives on this planet that carries a virus which was eradicated from the planet long ago, or so it was thought."

"Why have you done nothing to stop the creatures?"

"You can't catch them. No one who is infected by that virus can leave this planet."

"You must know that there is a cure for the virus since you seem to be well-informed of its existence and consequences."

Tasat frowned. "There is no cure for this virus."

"On the contrary, our doctor is working on it as we speak."

"It is of a different strain than the original. It is not spread through the air. Therefore, it cannot be cured by an airborne medication."

"We realize this. Once our doctor has found the cure for the new strain, we will be happy to share it with you."

Tasat was silent a moment. "You will just give it to us?"

"It would be unethical to hide such a medical breakthrough, would it not?"

"Perhaps we can talk further, but you cannot leave this planet unless it is proven that you have none of this virus aboard."

"I assure you that we will not be spreading a virus through the galaxy."

"I assure you that you surely won't because we will inspect your ship."

"That is not possible," Spock replied.

"You don't have a choice."

"I believe we do. End transmission."

The transmission ended. "Red Alert," Spock said.

The red alert alarm began blaring. Spock sat in the captain's chair. "Are they powering weapons?" he asked.

"No Sir," Sulu answered. "They have their shields up though."

"Hold this position."

Bones was working on the cure for the virus when he heard the red alert. "What now?" he asked. He sure hoped Ensign Barrows had not gotten out again. He had isolated the enzyme in Spock's green blood that attacked the virus. Now, all he had to do was get enough to cure Barrows.

After another hour, Bones had synthesized an antidote for the virus and he was ready to administer it to Barrows. The trouble was, they would have to do it while he was sedated. He just hoped Barrows would not attack them this time. He also had to treat the two security guards. He went to the Bridge where Spock was still sitting in the captain's chair. Bones could see the two ships on the viewscreen. "What do they want?" he asked.

"They intend to keep us from leaving this planet," Spock replied. "They also intend to board our ship. However, I informed them that they will not be doing so."

"Good." Bones showed Spock the vial of antidote he had. "I have enough for Ensign Barrows. The trouble now is figuring out how to give it to him."

"You may sedate him."

"I thought that's what you'd say. I don't want him to attack anyone else though."

"Perhaps you should explain to him that you have an antidote. Since he wants to be cured, he may be willing to cooperate."

"I guess you won't be going with me this time."

"I should remain on the Bridge until this threat is past. However, I will be available if needed."

"Alright."

Bones left the Bridge and went to the brig. He stood at the door a moment but then went on in. He went over to Ensign Barrows' cell. Barrows was covered with more hair now, although he was not completely changed. Bones thought the virus was progressive rather than changing them all at once.

"Ensign, do you hear me?" Bones asked.

"What do you want, Doctor?" Barrows asked with a gruff voice.

"I have a cure for you."

Barrows whirled around and stared at McCoy. "What?"

"I have a cure for you."

Barrows was silent a long moment. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"It worked in the lab," Bones said. "Don't you think it's worth a try?" Bones could not help but notice that Barrows' teeth were becoming canine-like. "I don't think you have much time. Are you going to cooperate with me this time or do I have to sedate you?"

Barrows howled. "I can't control my impulses!" he yelled and glared at Bones.

"You're talking to me. Why can't you let me give you this?"

Barrows snarled and came closer to the force field. "Why don't you just sedate me? If it works, maybe I'll wake up myself again."

"If that's the way you want it. Lie down."

Barrows lay down and waited while Bones released the sedative into the cell. He was going to make sure he was out this time. When Barrows was asleep, Bones went into the cell like before and gave him the shot of antidote. Then, they all left the cell quickly. "Now we just have to wait," Bones said to the others. "Let me know when he wakes up."

"Yes sir," one of the security guards replied.

Bones went over to the other two cells to check on the other two who had been attacked. "I'm working on more antidote," he assured them. "As soon as I have enough, I'll give you a dose as well."

"Do you think we're going to turn into werewolves?" the youngest of the two asked.

"I don't know. Not everyone seems to be affected by the virus. Just relax and…don't look at the moon."

Bones left the brig and went back to the medical bay. He hoped he could synthesize enough of that antidote to cure their crew members and to eliminate this virus once and for all. He just hoped they could get it in time to save Jim, but he had a feeling that Spock would break the truce before he would let Jim be turned over to those creatures.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim thought his teeth would chatter as he shivered with cold inside the dungeon cell. He had no way of getting warmer because there was nothing in the cell but a cot, and it certainly had no blankets. It was made of hay, but the hay was full of rat droppings. He was certainly not going to lie down in that. He paced back and forth trying to create heat. His workouts created heat, so he began running in place. After a few minutes, he felt warmer so he did jumping jacks next. Muscles were a wonderful thing when one needed to get warmer.

Jim did not feel so cold after all that. He wanted to think of a way out of this cell. He walked over to the door and looked at the hinges. They were definitely very old, put together with door nails. However, the door nails were on the outside of the doorway which put them out of his reach. He stood up on his toes to look out at the lock on the door. It was a chain with a lock on it, plus a large dead bolt. He leaned back against the door with a sigh. He supposed a dungeon was not made for anyone to escape. He could not get out that window because it was one long drop down to the ocean and rocks.

Jim thought it must be hopeless, even though he never wanted to admit no-win scenarios. He folded his arms as he was starting to feel cold again, and then he heard something in the dungeon. He thought he heard a door open, but it was not the extremely squeaky one he had heard before. He heard soft footsteps and they came up to the door.

"Captain Kirk," someone whispered.

"Yeah," Jim answered.

"I'm Ginina. I greeted you when you arrived at the castle."

Jim scowled. "What do you want?"

"I want to help you."

Jim turned and looked out the barred window in the top of the door. "How?"

Ginina held up a ring of large keys. "If you will help me escape this planet, I will help you," she said. "It is only a matter of time before I will be given to the creatures."

"I'll help you, but I have to get in touch with my ship."

Ginina opened the door and let Jim out. "This way," she whispered after she locked the door back.

Jim followed her deeper into the dungeon until they came to another door which had a stairway within. They ascended the stairs and came to another door which led outside. They were at the edge of the jungle which looked incredibly dark. "We're going through there?" he asked.

"Not far," Ginina replied.

Jim followed her. He thought if she was brave enough to come this way to help him, he could surely follow her out. They moved through the jungle which had large-leafed plants, and it was damp. Now, Jim was not just cold, but wet as well. He wondered if the Loque enjoyed this cold climate. He had not noticed any of them shivering or even giving the impression that they were cold.

Just as Jim thought that, it started to rain again…and not a light rain, but a pounding rain that penetrated even that thick jungle. Ginina did not seem to care about the rain but simply kept on running. They finally came around to another door that went into the back of the castle. They went inside and were in a small room. Jim stood there shivering with water streaming off him while he waited for Ginina to open the next door. He wondered if he would have hypothermia by the time this was over.

The door was finally open, and Ginina led him down another long, narrow hallway to a large room. Jim thought he could not feel his hands anymore. He waited to see what she would do next. She went over to what looked like a closet and took out some clothes like what was worn on Loque. "Hurry and get into these," she said.

"Can't we just get in touch with my ship?" Jim asked. "Once we get there, I can get _warm_ …and dry."

"We cannot go out right now. They will discover you. They would be coming for you shortly. You must stay here until I can get you out."

"You don't understand. If we can get outside and contact the ship, they can beam us there. No one can stop us."

"I cannot send a message right now. It would be detected and then we would both be captured. You do not understand."

"What will you do while I'm here?"

"Nothing. We will simply wait until the time is right."

Jim did not see that he had any choice. "Okay."

Ginina left, and Jim got into the dry clothes. He was still freezing, but there was a bed there with covers on it so he grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him. He lay on the bed and then realized how weary he was. Perhaps he could sleep for just a few minutes…

By the time the night cycle was over on the ship, Bones could see a significant difference in Ensign Barrows. Spock arrived at the brig to have a look. "It seems to be working," Bones said. "I've also given the other two there a dose. I haven't seen any signs of hair or anything on them, and they haven't been howling or doing anything else canine-like."

Spock tried to overlook Dr. McCoy's sarcastic and redundant remarks. "I assume that it is safe to say that he is cured?" he asked.

"I want to do another test on his blood."

Bones walked over to the force field. Ensign Barrows was sitting on the bed this time. "Can I get a blood sample without putting you to sleep?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Doctor," Barrows answered. "I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Don't worry about that now." Bones used the same device to create an armhole that he had used when Khan was a prisoner on their ship. He supposed this situation was no less serious. "Put your arm through that hole."

Barrows did what he was told and Bones got the sample without incident. "Am I going to be normal again?" he asked.

"Looks like it," Bones replied. "I'm going to test this and I'll probably have to give you another dose of the antidote, but you're on your way."

Bones left the brig again, and Spock stood in front of Ensign Barrows' cell. "Perhaps you can give us some insight into the mentality of the creatures we are dealing with," Spock said. "Anything you can tell me would be beneficial in reasoning with them."

"I'm not sure you can reason with them," Barrows replied. "It's an animal mentality of survival."

"You do not believe it would be possible to reason with them at all?"

"No."

"Thank you."

Spock turned and left the brig. He would have to take action to get the captain off the planet, and they would have to figure out a way to deliver the antidote if they intended to do it. Their first priority at the moment was retrieving the captain. He was sure the captain would like them to get him out of that dungeon. Since they could not transport him out, they would simply have to take him by force, but there were other issues they had to deal with before they could do that…like the two ships which were still hovering around the Enterprise. They would have to be dealt with before they could attempt to rescue the captain because they would most likely cause problems.

Spock went to the medical bay. He, Jim, and Doctor McCoy always had conversations when Jim had to make big decisions. "It'll take me a while to get this tested," Bones said.

"I know," Spock replied. "I simply want to talk about our situation."

"To me?"

"We always seem to be the ones Jim talks to."

"What are we going to do about getting him out of there?"

"We will most likely have to take him by force if Sivon does not agree to let him go for the antidote."

"Are you asking me to go down there? How do I always end up on these rescue missions? I'm a doctor, not a reconnaissance man."

"Your title as a doctor is exactly why you go with us."

Bones frowned. "I think you just want me to point out everything that could happen so you don't have to think that hard."

"We have seen the dungeon. Therefore, we should be able to come up with a plan."

"How many people live around there anyway? I didn't see very many, even at the shipping yard."

"It is known that they are a dying species. Perhaps their numbers are fewer than we suspect."

"And the other species is just slowly taking over, right?"

"It is logical."

"By making everyone into werewolves. I thought I had heard everything."

"I doubt we will ever hear _everything._ "

"I hope not."

"If we can get into the castle, I do not believe it will be difficult to make our way into the dungeon."

"I never thought we'd be trying to break into a dungeon."

"Only because our captain is there."

"I guess I'll be ready when you are."

"I will let you know. First, I have to deal with the ships that intend to block us from retrieving the captain."

"I'll just stay here and analyze this sample."

Spock turned and left the medical bay. As he walked toward the Bridge, he was uncertain of what he should do. He did not like being uncertain. He knew if they pushed these "guardians" too far, they could attack the planet, and that could endanger Jim. However, if they dropped their shields to transport to the surface, or to transport back to the ship, the ships could attack them while the ship is vulnerable. He saw no alternative but to negotiate with them. Now that they had proof that the antidote worked, they could convince them to let them rescue Jim from the planet and perhaps cure those who had been metamorphosized.

Spock arrived at the Bridge. "Uhura, hail the lead ship," he said.

Uhura did so and they received an almost immediate response. "What do you want?" Tasat asked. "Just so you know, we have informed our government that you are uncooperative."

"We shall also inform our government that you are unwilling to listen to reason," Spock replied. "We have developed a cure for this virus and our crew member is almost fully recovered."

Tasat looked surprised but skeptical at the same time. "Can you prove that?" he asked.

"If you are willing to listen, I am fully prepared to prove it to you."

Tasat frowned. He knew when he had been outdone. "Fine. If I'm convinced, we'll leave, but you cannot carry that virus from here."

"We do not intend to. Would you like to come aboard our ship?"

Tasat looked rather disturbed by that suggestion. "I do not want to be aboard your ship where that virus is," he declared.

"As you can see, no one on this Bridge is a werewolf. Therefore, it is logical that you can believe that the virus is contained. It is not airborne any longer, but was spread when Ensign Barrows was injured."

"Right. Just send me the proof. I would rather not come aboard your ship, nor go down to this planet."

"We will send the information to you as soon as it is ready."

The transmission ended and Spock sat down in the captain's chair. "Uhura, hail the planet," he said.

Uhura hailed the planet, and soon Sivon answered. "Why do you call me?" he asked. "We have nothing more to discuss! You did not keep your word."

"I am sorry," Spock replied. "I do not know what you mean."

"You took your captain from the cell! You lied!"

"I assure you, we did not take the captain. I was calling to inform you that we have found the antidote for the virus. Are you telling me that the captain is no longer in his cell?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you!" Sivon paused a moment. "You did not take him out?"

"No."

"Then that means someone here did."

"He could not have been taken by the creatures, could he?"

Sivon seemed to consider that, and he seemed very nervous about the very notion. "How could they get him out?" he asked. "The cell was still intact. If the creatures had taken him, they would have broken the cell door."

"Then you believe someone helped him escape. Perhaps everyone on your planet does not agree with your way of dealing with the creatures," Spock replied. "Sacrificing beings for your own benefit does not make a great leader."

"I do not know where your captain is, but if you can cure the virus, please help us."

"We will assist you. However, we will come to the planet to find our captain."

"We will await your arrival."

The transmission ended, and Spock did not move for a moment. Uhura came over to him. "Do you trust him?" she asked. "After all, he did capture all of you."

"I do not trust him," Spock replied. "However, he does not seem to be lying this time. If he truly does not know what has become of the captain, perhaps Jim has found a way out of the dungeon."

"But how?"

"You know the ingenuity of our captain as well as I. If there is a way, Jim will find it."

"I'll go with you."

"Be ready in ten minutes. Mister Sulu, you have the Bridge."

Spock left the Bridge and changed into different clothes for this away mission since the weather on Loque was colder than any of them were used to. Uhura met him in the transporter room along with Bones, who was also ready for the cold of the planet. "I sure hope this doesn't turn into some kind of disaster," he remarked.

"As do we, Doctor," Spock replied. "Mister Scott, Energize."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter. I've been doing college assignments, but I have a break from classes now, so I intend to finish this story soon. :) miss37**

Jim Kirk woke up and wondered just how long he had slept. However, he could tell by looking at the windows that it was still night. He wondered how long the nights were on this planet. He had not studied much about the planet except for the folklore. He sat up still feeling the chill of the night air. He went over to the window and looked out where he could see lights flickering in the jungle. Then he heard a howl…just like the howl he had heard on the ship. He thought that sent a chill through him worse than the chill of the air. He kept the blanket around him as he peered out the window wondering what was happening, but then he noticed the three full moons. Sivon had said that the creatures came when all three moons were full.

Jim heard the howl again, but it was much closer this time. He stood there a moment and then threw the blanket onto the bed. He thought maybe his nervousness would keep him warm now. He left the room and made his way back out into the jungle where he assumed the creatures would be coming from. He could see his breath as he moved further into the jungle, and then he heard rustling. He stopped and hid behind a tree to see what was approaching.

As they approached, Jim could see red eyes glowing in the dark, and he could see at least ten of the creatures. He thought it was no wonder that Sivon wanted to send someone else out to them. They were intimidating, to say the least, but now that he was seeing this many together, he wanted nothing more than to go back to the room he had been sleeping in and stay on that bed until Ginina came to get him…but he was here now. He watched as the creatures stopped. The one in front sniffed the air. "Our new member is near," he said quietly with a gruff voice.

Jim suddenly remembered the pheromone that had "soaked" into his skin. He made sure he was completely hidden behind the tree as he listened. He could hear the leader still sniffing. "Our new member is very near," he growled.

Jim resisted the urge to run. He knew if he ran, they would sure catch him, but maybe they would not find him if he just stayed there. He realized everything was suddenly quiet. He could hear nothing but his own breathing. He knew they had not moved because he did not hear them continue on through the jungle. He started to turn and look around the tree, but as he did, he was face to face with the leader of the group.

Jim jumped back so fast, he did not realize that he was jumping right into the clutches of another of the creatures. He managed to get out of his grip and ran. As he ran, he could hear them behind him. He was dodging around trees and vines and other plant life as he ran for his own life. He did not look back to see if they were gaining on him, but he soon had that question answered as he felt something grab the back of his clothes and jerk him backward completely off his feet, and he landed flat on his back looking up into the face of the wolf creature.

Jim tried to get up but he was pinned down, and the creature leaned over him. "You are the one who took our human candidate," he growled. "You will take his place."

"No!" Jim yelled. He tried to get away from them, but he could not. He was shoved into a tree. "Wait! My doctor is working on an antidote for this! He may be able to cure you!"

"Who says we want to be cured?" the wolf growled.

"Maybe some of the others do!"

"You will go before our master, and he will decide what will become of you."

Jim tried to struggle but he could not get away from them. He was taken back through the jungle the way the creatures had come…

Spock was now at the palace, along with Dr. McCoy and Uhura. "How would our captain have escaped your dungeon?" Spock demanded. "And who would have taken him from that cell?"

"He couldn't have escaped," Sivon said. "If he had gone out the window, he would have fallen to his death! Someone had to let him out."

"But who?"

"I did," Ginina interrupted.

They all turned to her. "Why would you let him go?" Sivon asked.

"Because he promised to take me away from this planet so that I will not be given to the creatures as a sacrifice."

"Where is Captain Kirk?" Spock asked.

"I will show you."

They all followed her, including Sivon. She led them to the room where she had left Jim, but all they found was a rumpled bed and the blanket where Jim had lain. "He was here," she said. "Why would he leave?"

"Because he can't keep his nose out of trouble!" Bones declared.

"He must have gone out into the jungle."

"But the creatures…" Sivon began. "They would find him there!"

Spock and the others hurried out into the jungle, but of course, they did not see Jim anywhere. However, they did find the area where the struggle took place. Uhura looked at Spock. "How can we get him back?" she asked.

"Who knows where their lair is?" Spock asked.

Sivon backed up. "I do not, and if I did, I would not take you there," he declared.

"I will take you," Ginina said. "I know where they are."

"You can't, Daughter! I won't allow it!"

"I will help them. They have done nothing to hurt us." She looked at Spock. "Follow me. It will take us till the morning to find them. Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, we were prepared for the cold," Spock replied.

Bones zipped his jacket as they followed Ginina into the jungle. "Two things I hate: the jungle and the cold," he said. "Now, here I am in the middle of the jungle in what feels like forty below weather."

"Doctor, exaggerating about the temperature does not make matters better," Spock said.

"Yeah, well, it may not be forty below, but I don't think it's far from it."

"You guys, the captain is in serious trouble," Uhura reminded them. "You should be thinking about that."

"I don't know if I can," Bones replied. "My brain might be frozen soon."

"It is useless to try and prevent the doctor's complaining," Spock said. "He complains so that he does not have to think of the gravity of the situation."

"Stop analyzing me."

"It is not difficult to analyze you."

Spock was watching the readings on his tricorder as he walked. "The creatures certainly came this way," he said. "The tricorder is picking up the same compounds that were found on the ship."

"What if they won't listen to us?" Bones asked.

"Then we will take drastic measures in order to rescue the captain. I will contact the ship and let them know that we are tracking him. They can be ready to transport us."

"We should be quiet from now on," Ginina said as she stopped. "They may have watchers."

They all followed her on through the jungle. Spock sent a message to the Enterprise rather than calling them directly. He soon got a response that they understood. They began to be as quiet as possible, although it was impossible to be completely silent in the thick jungle. Bones looked up at the three full moons. He nudged Spock and pointed toward the moons. Spock nodded. He supposed the moons would be a beautiful sight at another time, but right now, they meant danger for Jim. Sivon had said the full moons were what brought the creatures out. The light from those moons created an eerie shadow in the jungle as the light shown around tree branches and leaves, through holes in trees.

Bones wondered if they could even see one of those creatures if they were out there in that jungle. The moon shadows caused some areas of the jungle to look even darker, but he peered into those shadows as they walked. However, he did not see anything that looked alive. "Spock, how are we going to get Jim away from them?" he whispered.

"We will have to assess the situation before we can make that plan," Spock replied.

"You think we could tempt them with the antidote?"

"I do not know since I do not have much knowledge of these creatures and their ways."

Bones slung water off his hands. "Everything around here is wet."

"He is right about that," Uhura said as she had already put her hood over her head. "The dampness makes it feel even colder."

"Maybe we could transport to the site. If she could show it to us on a map, Scotty could probably put us down right outside it."

"Or right in the middle of it."

"I do not believe Mister Scott would make such a mistake," Spock said. "It may be a better course of action than walking all the way through this jungle."

Just as Spock said that, they heard thunder…

Jim was being shoved and practically dragged through the jungle. He felt completely wet again since the jungle was wet from the previous rains. He wondered if they were just trying to drag him into the large leaves and everything that was wet. He thought there was plenty of room to walk through without being bombarded by giant leaves. His hands were tied in front of him and he was being pulled by a rope. He finally got tired of the cruelty and stopped suddenly and jerked the rope. The creature that was holding the rope stumbled backward but did not fall down. He glared at Jim and then jerked the rope so hard, Jim wondered if he jerked his shoulders out of socket. He was then slapped across the face and landed on the soggy ground. The creature who had been leading him roared in his face, but then another shoved him backward and growled. She leaned over Jim and then licked his face. She then snarled at the other.

Jim's mouth dropped open as he wondered if she thought he was going to be her mate. He suddenly rolled over and attempted to crawl into the thicker brush but she grabbed his legs and pulled him back. He kicked her and continued his struggle, but then he was struck on the back and head which addled him. They dragged him back out into the trail, and then the female wolf got him onto her back to carry him. Jim thought he heard thunder again as they began moving. He realized his arms were around the neck of the female wolf since his hands were tied together. "Let me go," he said.

"You will soon be my mate," she replied.

"No."

"You won't say no once you're one of us."

Jim struggled with the ropes, but he could not get them loose. "We were working on an antidote. You could be cured of this."

"Who says I want to be cured?"

Just then, it began to rain. Jim thought he might freeze to death before he got there and then they could not make him into a werewolf. He did not think these beings were werewolves, but just another species who had acquired that virus.

They all moved into a cave, and Jim was lain on the ground. He was shivering and soaked. "We must build a fire," the female said. "He needs heat."

"It will be done," the male leader replied.

Soon, there was a big fire. Jim held his hands out to it as he shivered. He thought he could get frostbite if this continued. He hoped Spock and the others knew he had been captured. He was sure Ginina could figure it out if they found her. He hoped he would get an opportunity to get away from these creatures. He was certainly going to take it if he did. He did not like the way that female looked at him, and she was circling around him now as he sat warming himself.

"You are very attractive," she said with a low, rather rough voice.

"Why would you not want to be cured?" Jim asked.

"I did not enjoy being a human."

"You were human?"

"That is why I choose you for my mate. We will make beautiful children together."

Jim looked toward the entrance of the cave. He wished he could make it out because right now, he wanted to run. She stopped close to him. "Do not attempt to escape," she said. "I will not allow you to escape."

"You can't force me to be your mate. It's wrong!" He glared at her and realized she did not have red eyes, but green eyes.

"Once you are one of us…"

"I won't be one of you!" Jim declared and backed away from her.

She grabbed him and ripped the top of his clothes open, and then she raked her sharp claws across his chest. Jim yelled and tried to get away from her. "Now, you are forever mine," she said.

The leader of the group came over there. "Lily, you were supposed to wait for the ceremony," he said.

"I will still do the ceremony," she replied. "I just wanted to convince him."

"He will be sick on the way now."

"I will carry him."

"Very well."

Jim jerked his clothes back around him and curled up by the fire. He stared into the fire wondering what was going to happen to him this time as he felt the sting of her claw marks. He knew what had happened to Ensign Barrows, and he supposed it would be no different for him. If he did not freeze to death first, he would be a wolf creature.


	9. Chapter 9

When Jim awakened, he was still lying by the fire, but he could see that the others were getting ready to move again. His chest ached where that female wolf had scratched him, and he felt sick to his stomach. She came over to him and shoved him onto his back. He could not get away from her as she licked his wounds. "Stop!" he yelled, and then he suddenly acted on the impulse to kick her off him. He stood up and she faced him then. "I won't be your mate!" Jim did not even feel like he said that, and did not think it sounded like his voice.

"Oh, but you will," she replied. "You are already changing."

"I don't even know your name!"

"My name is Darra. I don't know your name either, but you'll have a different one once you're one of us."

Jim snarled, and he was surprised at himself, but he knew what was happening. He wished there was some way to resist this but right now, he was angrier than he had ever been except for the time he was face to face with Khan, the man who had killed Admiral Pike. That seemed so long ago and like another lifetime.

Spock and the others had gone back to the Enterprise during the rain, and Ginina had shown them on a map where the wolf creatures lived. "What if he puts us down right in the center of it?" Bones asked.

"That is unlikely," Spock replied. "We will not be close to the lair when we arrive."

"I just can't help but think this is going to be a disaster and we'll all end up changing into werewolves and lose the antidote."

"Doctor, this bleak outlook will not help us to accomplish our goals."

"I never said it would, but denying the truth about this situation won't help us either."

"No one said this was not a dangerous situation. However, if it were one of us, Jim would risk life and limb to save us, would he not?"

Bones frowned. "Sure."

They stepped onto the transporter pad. "Energize," Spock said.

They appeared in a slight clearing in the jungle and moved quickly into the trees so they would be concealed. "Which way is it from here?" Bones whispered.

"To the north," Spock replied.

They followed Spock through the jungle which was even wetter now, but they did not have to go far before they saw a flickering light from a fire and could see what looked like a camp. There were caves, but also other structures created from trees and other shrubbery. They could see some wolf creatures out there, and as they watched them, they realized they were living as a tribe, and some even had babies.

"Spock, they have babies," Bones pointed out. "That means they can't be sterile, so why are they trying to recruit others?"

"Perhaps it is the virus itself which urges that behavior," Spock replied. "It was created for that purpose and has simply evolved."

"What if they don't want a cure?"

"I do not believe they have the presence of mind to make such a decision."

"So, we're going to force them?"

"If we cure the virus, they will no longer have the same feelings."

"How do you know some of them aren't really wolves?"

"They will simply be cured of the virus."

"But the little ones? What about them?"

"They would also be cured."

"Right."

Bones was not sure about this action, but then they heard another commotion as several others came into the clearing where the camp was. One was shoved down close to the fire, and he was clearly not completely metamorphosized.

Spock, Bones, and Uhura stood there in disbelief as they all realized who they were looking at. It was none other than Jim Kirk who was displaying the same symptoms they had seen in Ensign Barrows. They could not see his face as he was on his knees with his face almost touching the ground. Suddenly, he stood up and howled but then he shook his head. "I don't want to be part of your tribe!" he yelled with a gruff voice.

Bones looked at Spock. "We have to help him," he whispered.

"We must figure out the best way to do that," Spock replied.

Just then, a wolf creature that was larger than all the rest came from one of the caves. He growled slightly as he walked around the fire to Jim who was now standing up but weaving on his feet. He held his stomach and bent over as though he were in pain. "Do not resist the transformation," the newcomer said.

Bones and Spock watched as Jim attacked the creature and they had a brawl. "He's going to kill him!" Uhura whispered.

"Doctor, can you put them all to sleep at once?" Spock asked.

"I can if we get upwind of the camp," Bones replied. "But if we do that, they might smell us."

"It is a risk we must take."

They analyzed the direction of the wind and moved around the encampment to be upwind. Since there was commotion going on in the camp, they were not noticed. Bones gave masks to the other three and put one on himself, and then he released the sedative gas into the camp. Before the creatures knew what was happening, they had already breathed in the gas and they all fell asleep.

Once no one was moving, they went into the camp where Bones administered the antidote to everyone, starting with Jim. "What do you think will happen when they all come to and realize they've been cured?" Bones asked.

"I do not know," Spock answered. "However, our concern is Jim. We must get him back to the ship. Will the dose you gave them be enough for a cure?"

"Yeah," Bones said. "I made sure."

Spock contacted the ship, and they were soon beamed aboard. "What should we do with Jim?" Bones asked. "Brig or sick bay?"

Spock considered that. "I do not believe it would be appropriate to put the captain in the brig. After all, he has already been administered the treatment. Secure him."

"Right."

Jim was taken to sick bay where Ensign Barrows was now, along with the other two security guards which he had infected. Bones tied Jim down on the table and gave him a hypospray to wake him up, hoping that he would not have to put him to sleep again.

Jim began to stir and tried to move, but then realized he was tied down. He struggled and then saw Bones, who wondered if he even recognized him. "Jim?"

Jim struggled even more and snarled at him. "Jim, it's me…Bones."

Jim just stared at him a moment and then seemed to calm down. He looked around him but then he saw Ensign Barrows. He struggled even harder as he snarled at Barrows. Barrows was not completely cured of his ailment and he almost growled at him, but was able to refrain from doing so.

"Do not let him injure you," Barrows warned. "You should have put him in the brig. If he escapes, he can still infect others."

"You don't have to tell me that, but he's already been given the antidote," Bones replied.

Jim began pulling hard on the restraints and then even trying to gnaw them in two. "Stop that!" Bones demanded.

Jim lunged at him, but of course, he could not go far. Bones could see a wild, animalistic look in Jim's eyes. He took out his communicator. "Spock, you better come down here," he said.

"I will be there shortly, Doctor," Spock replied.

Spock soon arrived and could see the predicament as Jim was still struggling. "It takes time for it to work," Bones said. "It's not instant. What should we do? He's going to hurt himself, and there's just a possibility that he could get loose."

Spock stood there a moment watching his friend who was not completely covered with hair on his face, but had some. "How long do you believe it will be before he comes to his senses again?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Bones said. "It could be hours. It just takes time. Ensign Barrows started showing signs of improvement after about three hours, but the real improvements took at least six. Jim wasn't completely changed, so it might not take as long. I just don't know enough…yet."

"If you believe he is a danger to others in this medical bay, we should move him to the brig."

"He's not a danger unless he gets out of those restraints, but he's certainly going to have some bruises and sore teeth."

"Do you believe he can get out of the restraints?"

Bones considered that. "I'm not sure," he said. "I guess it's possible, but we'll have to put him to sleep until we get him down there. I guess I shouldn't have woke him up. I just wanted to talk to him. I thought maybe he wasn't so far gone that he wouldn't remember us."

"Did he respond to you at all?"

"I'm not sure if he recognized me, but he snarled at me."

Spock stepped closer to Jim's bed. "Captain," he said.

Jim stared at him a moment. "Spock." He seemed to break down into sobs then. "Get me out of here."

"Captain, the doctor is trying to cure you."

Jim was suddenly angry again and lunged at Spock. "Get me out of here!"

"You must remain here unless you would prefer the brig."

Jim snarled at him. "You would put your captain into the brig?"

Bones and Spock looked at each other, and then at Jim again. "Do you know who you are?" Bones asked.

Jim seemed to consider that. "Jim Kirk…and I'm the captain of this ship."

"Well, if you know all that, why are you snarling and trying to hurt us?"

"Because I feel like it!"

Spock was silent a moment. "You have the impulse to act out on your feelings," he said. He looked at Dr. McCoy. "I believe this virus breaks down one's inhibitions, and causes them to act on impulse."

"Like animals?" Bones asked.

"In this case, yes."

"I don't think it would happen if he weren't half animal."

Spock looked at Jim again. "Why do you feel that you want to attack us?" he asked. "We are your friends."

Jim lay down on the bed then. "I don't want to!" he yelled.

"Are you in pain?"

"All over!"

Bones remembered Ensign Barrows saying that very thing before. "I could give you something for that if you won't try to kill me," he said.

Jim made what sounded like a canine whine then. "I would never kill you, Bones," he said.

"Well, the way you've been acting, I'm not sure. You're lunging at me."

Jim did not reply but lay there staring at the ceiling. "I am Jim Kirk," he said. "I'm the captain of…" He pulled at the restraints. "Let me go! I need to go back home!"

"What home?" Spock asked.

"On Loque. I have a mate there. She fought for me."

"She won't be a wolf much longer either," Bones declared. "You know you don't want to go back there."

While Jim was distracted, Bones gave him a sedative. Jim snarled at him but he fell asleep. "This is the worst thing I've ever seen," Bones said. "Do you want to move him to the brig?"

"Keep him sedated until the antidote takes effect," Spock replied. "Call me if there are any changes. I am going to get us away from this planet."

"Good idea."

Spock went to the Bridge. He had already talked to the two guardian ships and let them know that they had administered the antidote to the ones on the planet and had retrieved their own captain. "We will leave this planet now," he said. "Things should return to normal now."

"If you're sure," Tasat replied. "We do not want this virus scattered through the galaxy."

"I assure you that it will not be. It should be eradicated now."

"Let's hope. I hope I never hear of it again. You should arrest that Sivon. He may be leaking this virus out. I believe this situation was the result of an experiment."

"Explain."

"Sivon is always looking for a way to keep his species alive. They are doomed to extinction, but he wants to find a way to stop that extinction."

"That is logical and reasonable."

"It's not when you experiment on others."

Spock remembered that they had seen babies with that tribe. "You may be right. However, we are bound by the Prime Directive which forbids us to interfere in planetary matters such as this."

"Even such an unethical practice?!"

"It is unethical. However, it would have to be dealt with by someone other than us."

"You should contact your government and alert them of this atrocity!"

"I will. You should return to your own world."

Tasat glared at Spock. "I will, but if that mad scientist creates anymore viruses, he will no longer have to worry about extinction! It is only a blessing that he cannot leave his planet."

The transmission ended. Spock was puzzled at that last statement. They had brought Ginina aboard the ship so he went to the guest quarters to visit her. "Commander Spock," she said as she opened the door to her quarters.

"I would like to speak with you," Spock said.

"Come in."

Spock went into the room. "I was just informed by Tasat that Sivon is incapable of leaving the planet," he said. "Is this because he has no ship or because of something else?"

"It is because he cannot live outside the atmosphere of Loque. My father has performed many experiments on himself, and some of them have left him with disabilities."

"Was this creature the product of an experiment by your father?"

Ginina frowned. "Yes. It got out of hand. He only wanted to save his species from dying out."

"I understand that, but to put other lives in danger is unethical."

"But didn't you see? There were young ones among the tribe."

"But they were not of your species."

"Some are. Once hey have changed to their rightful form, they will be Loquians."

"Do you not wish to stay on your planet? There are no Loquians anywhere else that I know of."

"There are others who are similar to us. I can go there."

"Do you refer to Tasat?"

"Yes."

"I do not believe he would allow you to come to their planet. He is quite adamant against the virus."

"I know, but I do not have the virus."

"That is true. However, that would be up to Tasat whether you lived there or no."

"I have seen Norellus. It is a beautiful world much like Loque. Only, it does not have so many unpleasant memories."

"You may contact Tasat if you wish."

"Thank you."

Spock left there and went back to the medical bay. "Doctor, I have found that Sivon created this strain of the virus," he said. "It was an attempt to save his species. The young ones we saw were a result."

"This is such a big mess," Bones declared. "Couldn't he find some other way? If he can create a virus that can do something like this, surely he can cure sterility."

"Perhaps you should look into it while we are still in this sector."

"I'm a doctor, not a mad scientist."

"You do not need to be a mad scientist to figure this out."

"I might."

"I will be glad to assist you."

"Well, that ought to just cure it all right there."

"Must you be so sarcastic?"

"You know me."

The next morning, Jim did not have hair on his face anymore, and when he awoke, he knew where he was. "Why am I tied to this…" he began, but then he looked at Bones with realization. He tried to touch his face but the restraints held his hands. "I'm not a wolf, am I?"

"Not anymore," Bones replied. "You look a lot better this morning, an improvement even for you."

"Thank you, Bones. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember was being captured by those wolf creatures, and that female…"

"Well, all that's over now, so you can relax."

"How did you get me out?"

"We put all of you to sleep and then we transported you back to the ship. You've been in here snarling and slobbering ever since."

Jim scowled at that. "Snarling?"

"Yeah. Trying to bite me, and lunging at Spock and me. But I guess you're back to your less impulsive self now. If your teeth are sore, it's because you tried to bite through those restraints."

"Bones, am I cured now?"

"Just about. You weren't completely transformed." Bones was scanning him. "You should be alright in a few hours."

"It won't come back, will it?"

"It shouldn't."

"You mean you're not sure?"

"Jim, this is the first time I ever had to treat something like this. So far, Ensign Barrows has stopped snarling and slobbering. He hasn't had a setback so I'm assuming you won't either."

"Great. How did all this happen? And when can I stop being restrained like this? And are we still at Loque?"

Bones stopped his scan and looked at Jim. "Sivon tried an experiment to cure sterility by mutating the virus. When I get finished with your exam. And no, we're not."

"Bones, I am your captain, you know. I could…"

Just then, Spock walked in. "Captain, I am pleased to see you awake," he said.

"I'm glad someone is," Jim replied. "Are you going to make him take these restraints off?"

"I believe the doctor will be the best judge of that."

"Are you kidding?"

Bones grinned triumphantly. "I even have the Vulcan on my side. Now be still."

Spock walked over to the bed. "Do you believe he is going to make a full recovery?"

"Yeah. He should be back to his old ornery self in a few more hours. The virus is almost completely gone."

"Does he need to be restrained?"

"Well, if you want to spoil all the fun, we can let him loose."

Jim blew out a breath. "Bones, you're insubordinate."

"I know," Bones replied as he was taking the restraints off of Jim's arms.

"You just think I won't do anything about it."

"You won't. I've got too much on you."

Jim sighed. "You guys saved my life…again."

"It's a habit."

"You would have done the same for us, Jim," Spock said.

"You could have been captured yourselves," Jim replied.

"We would not have left you there regardless."

Jim had to smile. "I'm glad you guys were around," he said.

When his feet were untied, Jim sat up on the side of the bed. "I didn't say you could get up," Bones said as he started his scan again.

"Well, am I okay or not?" Jim asked.

"Nearly."

"Captain, do you wish to send a report to Starfleet about this incident?" Spock asked.

Jim nodded. "Absolutely. I want a detailed report, and I'll write mine for you to send along with it."

"Ginina believes that her father will try something like this again. She also believes that when the young ones we saw in the camp are cured that they will be Loquian."

"Why?"

"Because he engineered the virus that way."

"So he used another species to…" Jim shook his head. "Some of them are human."

"They will be, but their children will not."

"This is getting worse all the time. What about me?"

"Only the offspring will be affected like that."

"Who knows how long some of them have been there?" Bones asked. "Some of the adults may be Loquian too because they may have been born out there."

"But you think you gave them enough to change them from being a wolf?"

"Yeah, but I don't know how it will affect them when their kids are not even the same species as they are, especially when they won't even remember what happened."

"I remember some. I'm just glad you guys got me out of there before I became a father."

"I will let you know when I have the report written, Captain," Spock said.

Jim nodded. "I'll get busy on mine soon."

Later that day, Jim stood and looked out the window in his quarters. The door chime rang. "Enter," he said.

Spock came in, along with Bones. Bones began scanning Jim while Spock stood beside him. "Ginina wishes to go with Tasat," Spock said.

"Who's Tasat?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid you have missed several things while you were indisposed, Captain."

"How about you tell me?"

Spock explained everything that had happened while Jim was a prisoner on the planet. "And now she wants to go with him?" Jim asked. "What does he think?"

"He has agreed to take her with him," Spock replied. "Perhaps she can find happiness on Norellus."

"Maybe she can. When do we rendezvous with them?"

"Tomorrow."

"Take care of that, Spock, but I want to thank her for helping me."

"She is staying in guest quarters."

"I'll pay her a visit."

Jim looked at Bones. "Am I normal again?" Jim asked.

"As normal as you get," Bones replied. "Everyone's back to normal. Next Halloween, let's try to avoid planets with three moons."

"This had nothing to do with the moon."

"A mad scientist, three moons, and werewolves, a dark castle sitting on a hill in a dark forest. What do you call it?"

"You're just paranoid."

"I am not."

Bones and Spock followed Jim from his quarters. "You have to admit the whole thing was just one big Halloween tale," Bones declared.

"Maybe to someone who's paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. There were even spiders. What do you think of that?"

"There is always a scientific explanation," Spock declared. "In this case, it was a scientist who got carried away in his experiments."

"Trying to survive," Jim replied.

"Still, one must use ethics no matter the circumstances."

"Right. So tomorrow we'll get Ginina where she's going and then we're going to be on our way, hopefully to some bright, beautiful planet with plenty of beaches."

"You wish," Bones replied.


End file.
